Total Drama Presents: Survival Island
by MrWebCam
Summary: After the success of total drama and ridonculous race, Chris has now started a brand new series. One about life or death survival on a mysterious paranormal island. With 15 returning contestants, and 15 brand new ones. Who will walk away with the money and uncover the mysteries of the island. This is a SYOC (15/15) spots available.


**Hey everyone this idea was inspired by a new game that a few youtubers have been playing. Must admit I am very excitied to play it fully when the game official releases and that is SOS, for more about the game I think you should watch it on youtube. However inspired by that comes this brand new Game brought to you by Total Drama, Where I take 15 oc characters made by you and 15 canon characters and put them on a island where they must fight and survive to win. I hope this interest you guys. To vote ont he canon characters their is a poll on my profile for you guys to take a look at. Thank you and until then.**

"Hello all you viewing Ladies and Gentleman, from Canada and beyond." A familiar voice sounds out. The man who is considered the master in teenager reality TV. A man who has nearly a hundred people lives thought a literal hell. And a man who could make even the toughest drill sergeant reap over bad mitten. Standing in on a boat off the coast of some deserted island was none other than everyone favorite wash up, or never been differing from you talk to is.

"It me your host, Chris McLean." With a million dollar smile. (No really to keep this pearly whites is about a million a year, sheesh.) "I bet your all wondering where i have been lately. Ever since that Nobody Don tried to take my thunder. Let say I have been doing some soul searching in order to find the next big thing." He smiles looking around as he looks over. "And during my soul searching I found a PRETTY interesting island... haha but I am getting ahead of myself. More on that later."

"You see racing and a voting like reality TV is totally 2008, you Millennials when your not being literally the worst thing about society need action, thrilling drama and life or death stakes. Like a cat who need a red laser pointer or a child in front of light and a crappy pop song where the music lyrics are just the worst. I mean just the worst."

A calls out from the side of the camera just out of sight, another familiar gruff voice. "Hurry up man, this place is giving me the creeps" Chris's ever loyal (mostly do to a paycheck) side kick. Chef said.

"Now, now you baby, the South African Government assured me that nothing out of the ordinary happens in a 5 mile radius of the island. S we will be fine." With that he returned his view on the camera "ok no more delays, here is the deal." He leans forward and he puts down the suitcase. "In here is 10 million dollars, this is more money then all my previous seasons combined and this all can be yours IF..." he points to that island "you sign up, and be station on that island and must complete a... task for me and my executives." A almost evil smirk graces his face as he said that.

"You see we made a little deal with some very... umm... upstanding people recently and now we have a job to do. So why not make a little profit on the side BY BROADCASTING IT LIVE TO INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION" He says dramatically.

"So for the 15 million, 15 returning contests from Island all the way to Race, yeah that right i own them too... will be dropped on that island, while 15 brand new contestants will also be drop on that island, no force teams, and barely any rules. Only rules are survive, get the task, escape and you win. This can literally be a 5 minute season or a 5 year season" he chuckles a bit. "But i doubt it be that quickly or that any of you will survive that long."

"Chris man we talked about this, I don't think it be good idea to kill..."Chef spoke but was cut off by Chris.

"Don't worry I have a plan for that, don't worry you handsome little head... Anyways the rest will be told when the 30 of you have been selected. Don't want to expose the best part. When the 30 of you are selected we will bring you to the coast of. Eiland Van Vrees" He smirks widens "I will see you there!"

 **APP (will be found on my profile)**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Body:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eye:**

 **Scars/Tattoos:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Previous contestants they like: (this also means one they can work with in the game)**

 **Previous Contestants they hate: (this also means one they not to be with during the game)**

 **Previous Contestants they have a crush on if any:**

 **Audition:**

 **More questions will be ask after you been accepted but these are the basics and I don't want to over load you guys. Good luck and see you soon.**


End file.
